tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei Diskussion:Ball.png
Kategorie Sollen wir für die Logos, die auf der Hauptseite verwendet werden und auch für das eine Profil aus 3109 all Records eine eigene Kategorie anlegen? Für die Logos natürlich Logos, für das andere unter sonstiges? Ach ja und die Bilder die nur für die Anime-episoden verwendet werden, ebenfalls eine eigene Kategorie? GLG Aki-chan86 04:55, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Warst ja schon fleißig ^^. Ich wars gestern abend auch, wie du siehst. Ich werde meinen Monatsartikel noch mal bearbeiten, weil da einiges nicht mehr stimmt, z.B. U19-WM... Ganz zu schweigen von den Sätzen, ebenso den Artikel zum Shutetsu-Nankatsu Spiel. Mal sehn was ich noch so schaffe. :Dafür war eigentlich die Kategorie Bilder des Captain Tsubasa Wiki gedacht, ich räume da später auch mal wieter auf, hast ja schon einiges mit den Kategoriene gemacht ^^ Für die Animebilder können wir eine eigene Kategorie einrichten. - Gruß Twenny Disku|Admin 04:58, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Hab gerade rausgefunden wie ich die Kategorien entferne. Man bin ich doof xD. So ich räum, in Bilder der Captain Tsubasa Wiki mal auf. Dann lege ich die Kategorie Bilder zum Anime an. Oder besser machst du das, ich hab weiß gerade nicht wie ich die Kategorie nennen soll. Aki-chan86 05:18, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::P.S.: Da warens nur noch 98 Artikel, aber unseren 100. bekommen wir noch. Hab ja gesagt die Wiki spinnt. Vllt schreib ich was über Tamotsu oder so. Hab schon paar Notizen in ner Datei noch rum schwirren. Du musst bei jedem Bild eigentlich nur das Kreuzchen unten in der Kategorieleiste anklicken (müsste erscheinen wenn du über den Kategorienamen fährst). - Gruß Twenny Disku|Admin 05:24, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) PS: Ja xD Meine Road to 2002 Notizsammlung ist nun auch fertig, hab hier die letzten 40 Kapitel gelesen ^^ Wenn ich wieder in Deutschland bin kann ichs dir ja mal schicken wenn du willst (25 Seiten - Word, habe aber großzügig den Platz ausgenutzt) :Gerne zu den Notizen, die Helfen sicher auch weiter, aber es macht nen guten Eindruck, wenn du die Artikel zu Road dann ausbesserst. Soll ja, nicht der Eindruck entstehen, als ob ich alles hier allein schreibe. Dann trauen sich vllt ein paar Fans auch was zu den Episoden zuschreiben. Oder über Abschnitte zu Spielern die sie kennen und mögen. Ach ja wie soll ich die Kategorie zu den Animebildern nun nennen und einordnen? Aki-chan86 05:32, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich arbeite ja bereits an einigen Artikeln. Dasrunter fallen noch die Artikel zu Thailand (ist noch WY) und der U20 Weltmeisterschaft. Zu Rt2002 bearbeite ich gerade den Barca Artikel und vllt schreibe ich noch was zum Manga (btw, diese Mangas haben Titel ^^). Zudem will ich halt noch ein paar Artikel, wie den von Manfred Magath aktualisieren. Ansonsten fällt halt noch die Arbeit an den Portalen und Hilfen an (bin grad bei der Textformatierung). Ich hoffe, dass ich das noch in den Ferien alles schaffe und ansonsten dauert das Ganze einfach ein wenig länger :P ::Die Kategorien könnte man ja einfach Animebilder oder Bilder aus den Animes nennen . Sowas in der Art, eine Unterteilung ist glaube ich nicht von Nöten, oder? Soll ja nicht zuviel werden. - Gruß Twenny Disku|Admin 06:01, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sieht ja schon sehr schön aus, dein Barca-Artikel. Gut dann mach ich das Mal. Ich könnte auch gerne versuchen die Titel der japanischen Manga zu Captain Tsubasa (1. Reihe) übersetzen. Dank den Kanji-Lexikon, konnte ich ja auch schon mehre Städte/Vereinsnamen entschlüsseln. Gegebenenfalls frag ich Shinji in Mangahelpers, ob er mir mal bei der Übersetzung hilft. Wäre zumindest cool. Aki-chan86 06:12, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC)